


Day 4: Winter Cabin ft. Moonlilyshipping

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: AGH, Blankets, Cabin Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, For these GORLS, Girls Kissing, Kanto Region, Kissing, Nicknames, Protective Moon, Rated T for Mild Language, Shy Flirting, Sickfic, blanket burritos, i'm so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Moon has brought Lillie home for the holidays, and she's even found a lovely cabin for them to stay in! Problem is, as an Alolan Lillie is utterly unadjusted to the Kantonian climate. Moon comes to the rescue with copious blankets and cough drops.(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene | Moon
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Kudos: 36





	Day 4: Winter Cabin ft. Moonlilyshipping

“A- _choo_!”

The high and dainty sneeze rang out through Moon’s cabin. The windows rattled as a particularly strong breeze spun past the house, bringing delicate crystals of ice with it.

Abandoning her post at the fireplace, Moon shot to her feet and made a beeline for the cot she’d dragged over. Lillie sat upright in the bed, absolutely drowning in blankets. Even the thick white coat wrapped around her body didn’t seem to ease the pink staining her cheeks, and another shiver wracked her frame.

“Do you need more blankets?” Moon fretted, tucking the sheets even tighter around her girlfriend. “Or better yet, here, take my scarf.”

“R-really Moon, it’s—” Lillie’s protest was cut short as Moon unwound the plaid, red scarf from around her own neck and tied it around Lillie’s. This trip was her treat, dang it, and she’d be damned if her date had to suffer in the cold climate!

“There,” Moon chirped, stepping back to examine her handiwork. Lillie resembled a haphazardly wrapped present, the mismatched blankets like clashing wrapping paper and the scarf a clumsily tied bow.

“Cozy enough?” Moon asked, gentle and soft as she admired her blanket o’ cute gal.

“Yes, I…thank you,” Lillie said, casting her shy green eyes away. “You really didn’t have to do this, I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“You aren’t, and you never are,” Moon cheerily countered, stooping back down by the fireplace to check its progress. Her Torracat still stood dutifully by the burning logs, breathing an occasional burst of embers over it to keep the heat going. Moon grinned and rubbed the top of her Pokemon’s head to show her appreciation.

“A…a…a- _choo_!”

Sighing inwardly, Moon returned to her partner’s side. Lillie’s nose was running, she noted with dismay. Unzipping her watermelon-shaped bag, Moon pulled out a packet of travel tissues, offering one to Lillie. The girl took one, daintily blowing her nose into the fabric.

A sudden, grating cough erupted from Lillie’s throat, an awful phlegmy sound that made Moon recoil. Lillie’s voice settled a moment later, but the increasing raspiness on her breath worried Moon to no end.

“Hold on, I’ve got some cough drops in here somewhere…” Moon muttered, again rummaging about her bag. Her fingers closed around a few Pokeballs, a Z-Power gem…and eventually, a crinkly bag.

“Here!” she cried, pulling out the bag of cough drops with a triumphant pose reminiscent of when she earned a trial stamp. “Let’s see…I’ve got a few different flavors: strawberry, orange, honey…”

Lillie perked up. “Yes?”

“Yes to which flavor?” Moon asked. “The last one? Honey?”

The flush of Lillie’s face took on a less sickly tone. “Um…yes?”

With a flourish, Moon reached into the bag and presented a honey-flavored cough drop, which Lillie hesitantly took. Her eyes widened in understanding as she read the label on its wrapper.

“Oh! You meant…” Lillie shook her head, unable to look at her partner. “When you were saying ‘honey,’ I thought you were…talking to me.”

A thrilled grin and rampant blush of Moon’s own simultaneously rose to her face. “Oh my goodness, Lillie, that is…probably the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard.”

Quietly giggling, Lillie unwrapped her cough drop and took it into her mouth. “N-not as…adorable as you.”

The grin on Moon’s face evolved into a full-on, toothy beam. “No, I take it back, _that_ is the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard! You are _adorable_ when you flirt!”

Moon gave her girlfriend a light shove, the two of them devolving into hearted chuckles. Moon seated herself beside Lillie on the cot, leaning against the mound of blankets encompassing her and slinging and arm around her back.

“You really don’t have to do all this,” Lillie said. “I’m just not used to the cold, that’s all.”

“I’m the one who dragged you all the way to Kanto,” Moon reminded her, tugging her nearer to her side. “I was worried the winter here wouldn’t treat you well…it’s nothing like back on Alola.” She raised a fist to the air, shaking it dramatically. “So help me, I’ll fight the winter if I have to!”

“You’ll have to take that up with Articuno,” Lillie joked, allowing herself a raspy chuckle. “If a little cold is all it takes for me to meet your friends and family here, then I can survive.”

Huffing, Moon leaned her head against Lillie’s blanket-clad one. “If you say so…I do really want you to meet them, ‘cause…you’re really important to me.”

Flushing further, Lillie worried her cough drop between her teeth. The firelight cast dark shadows around the corners of the cabin, amplifying the orange glow around their own cozy corner. Moon’s Torracat had since backed off the healthy fire, sitting primly before it and basking in the heat.

“This is nice,” Lillie sighed, closing her eyes and letting the warmth wash over her. “I’m glad you got this cabin for us.”

“Even if it lacks a good heater?” Moon asked.

Thinking on it, Lillie quietly replied, “I have all the warmth I need right here.”

Stricken by the sentiment, Moon tugged her woolen hat from atop her mop of brown hair. Setting her bag on the ground where it wouldn’t get lost, she ever-so-carefully peeled back layers of Lillie’s blanket burrito, shuffling in beside her and wrapping them up together.

Now, without the barrier between them, the two cuddled up closely in their cocoon, safe from the frozen blusters outside in the creaky wooden walls of their cabin. Lillie surprised Moon by leaning in for a kiss, something she was usually too shy to initiate on her own. Moon wholeheartedly returned the smooch, cradling her face and playing with Lillie’s braided locks as she often did in this position.

Sometime in the night, the two girls lay down, tucked closely together in their shelter. Torracat leapt up beside them, curling up right at their feet and warming the blankets ever further. This place was no Alola, for sure, but as long as they had each other, Moon and Lillie could be home anywhere.

_Thus ends the fourth day of Christmas._


End file.
